TC01's Posts
So, I knew I had some posts archived from around the time of the Great Dataclysm- either during that terrible event or immediately afterwards out of paranoia. I also even saved dates on them. The first post was dated March 2008, but I believe that is a mistake, given context and the dating of the other posts (March 2009). Thus, I changed it to 2009. TakunuvaC01 - January 28, 2009 - 6:52 PM OOC: First: Cohrii, Reptile and Magma are different. See, what happened was, I turned him into a super-agent in the original AT RPG by accident- a high-ranking AT Agent who was a really good blitzkrieger running around in a Blizzard Blaster who could build anything and had all these implants? Please. So, when that died and I decided (after a year of inactivity) to rejoin ithis/i RPG, I created a new character and retconned Magma. Reptile was a civilian scientist who took Magma's spot in the Dino Attack roster. Magma worked as an engineer for DA, so Reptile took over that and got Elite ranking. I still use Magma, though, every so often in this RPG (for instance, when we first captured Dr. Wolf, a villain NPC I made up) he showed up in three Blizzard Blasters to arrest him. He's my 'Token Alpha Team' character right now, just like PeabodySam has Frozeen, Libo, ihad/i the Purple Brickster Bot (yes?) as token Alpha Team people. Oh, and I intend to use him in the upcoming Alpha Team RPG. Second: I personally don't have anything planned for Ogel's response- I was throwing it out as a life line for... anyone. But if no one else cares about it... I'll do it. IC: Ogel shook his head in irritation. Why couldn't his Drones anticipate exactly what he wanted to do, and just do it? They shouldn't need radios anymore... what about telepathy? Even as he began running over schematics for a Telepathic Generation Orb (made with 150% of normal standard goo and six variaties of oceanic seaweed near Ogel Island, plus an Energy Crystal!), he realized it wouldn't work. Alpha Team would be able to learn of his plans so easily. Still... there was the look of the thing to consider. "Let them through, you morons!" He snapped over the radio. Ogel considered his next action. "Rock Drones," he ordered, knowing that Rock Drones were the most durable of all breeds due to have to labor in the Goo Caverns, and other.... classified (too classified for him even to think, if someone had invented that Telepathy Orb!)... locations. "Through the lead Super Ice Drone-" Ogel didn't care about their silly numeric system, they knew who he meant, "out the nearest window." In the Command Center, the Super Ice Drone paled, as the Rock Drones grabbed him. The second in command of the party, an Elite Drone (standard) shrugged apologetically and spoke back into the radio. "Sir, the windows were sealed by your orders nine months ago after Alpha Team used them to-" Ogel exploded. "Then un-seal them, and you're joining your commander!" Obediently, the Rock Drones kicked open a window and tossed out both senior Drones. The next-highest in command Drone, an Elite Sea Drone, gestured to a Worker Drone, who deactivated the radio, and gestured even more apologetically. "You can pass. I will take you to the Trouble Train loading dock. Other Dino Attack agents are in there already and have... somewhat neutralized... our guards." OOC: Why the 'classified'? Didn't want to give away some story ideas for the Alpha Team RPG... TakunuvaC01 - March 20, 2009 - 10:56 PM IC: Tail could not sleep. He was tired after the battle, but he had learned many lessons in Alpha Team training, and one was not to abandon one's watch until the battle was over. While the team's consensus was that most of the Goo Caverns were cleansed, he did not agree, having taken scans of the surrounding area using Reptile's computer. During the argument, Reptile had mostly supported Rex and his fellows against Greybeard, but Tail had remained neutral. He personally thought Greybeard had a good point, and would gladly stand by him. But he wouldn't kill or harm the agents he was working with in order to cause this. He missed his comrade Web, who died at the hands of a prototype device that Dr. Rex had built to mutate Dinosaurs. It had fallen into the hands of a group of witches living in Castle Cove, who in these times used advanced technology and a mix of mystic rituals to wield power, especially in these chaotic days. Web had been poisoned by a snake underwater, and the witches claimed to have 'healed' him. But when Reptile discovered the device in their possession, they somehow made Web attack them, and Tail had been forced to shoot him down. Tail kept watch, his heavy laser raised and aimed in the direction out from the cavern. He did not intend to have anything surprise him, and an eyepiece mounted a few inches from his eyes attached to his helmet served as a mirror. He stood with periphial vision- ready to defend himself from any traitors or destroy any attacking Dinos. --- 'Captain' Coral looked around the deck of his modernized pirate vessel, and scowled. While trading in this new, chaotic world was barely done, supply ships ferried supplies to intact cities and Dino Attack forces throughout the world. Coral had united a group of meager bandits into a fleet of three pirate ships and survived off of raiding them. Then Alpha Team had gotten involved and he had lost all but his own personal vessel. The confederation of piracy had broken up after that battle. The site of Alpha Team ships firing at his ships stirred something latent locked into his memory, especially after head trauma suffered from a laser wound to the head that a skilled doctor on his ship had barely healed. He didn't know much about his past, save that everyone on Pirate Island respected him as a good pirate after his accident.. Perhaps... he'd been involved with Alpha Team in the past? But that was impossible, because Alpha Team was founded in 1995, and the piracy had taken place in the 1970s and 1980s (OOC: Peasam, correct me if this is not the DARPG Canon Date), and Alpha Team forces had stayed out of non-Lego City allied realms until the treaty following the sacking of Ogel Island in July, 2001... How did he know all of this? He was a pirate, not an Alpha Team agent... agent... Suddenly his memory became quite clear. He had been an Alpha Team agent. His name was Glacier. He had travelled back in time illegally after betraying Alpha Team Temporal forces who were working with enemies of the Time Cruisers. He had stolen a Time Cruiser which was programmed to travel to the pirate age, and it was destroyed ferrying him there, and he had, with no advanced technology save his personal tool kit, joined the pirates. Then, he had been experimented on by a group of Skeleton Pirates who tried to subject him to a ritual that turned him into a Skeleton Pirate. (Which was eerily similar to Ogel's Drones. The Alpha Team part of his mind wondered if there was a connection) But he had destroyed their ship and caused all ritualized Skeleton Pirates to explode into white powder. But the attempted skeletonization process caused his mind to be shattered. Portions of it were locked out, and he named himself Coral after recovering and not knowing any of his past. Now, he had broke down one of those lock-outs. He was still Coral, because the personality of Glacier was still tightly locked. But he was Coral with access to all of Glacier's memories. He smiled. "Set course for these coordinates," he said, giving the coordinates to the helmsman. "But sir, there's nothing there but a field of large rocks close to the beach and cliffs here," the helmsman said, pointing to the map. Coral shook his head. "It is a secret defense field set up by Ogel leading into the Goo Caverns. I know how to get around it, and then we will enter the Goo Caverns. There will be rich plunder for you there." The pirates cheered and turned the modern ship towards the secret entrance. The last was most certaintly a lie- the Goo Caverns probably had no plunder but Dinosaur eggs. But he had motivated his crew. It was time he fulfilled his oath to Dino Attack. TakunuvaC01 - March 21, 2009 - 10:37 AM IC: After about five hours, Coral's warship arrived at the coastal field of debris. The pirate crew watched it worriedly. "It looks like a Skeleton's Head!" one of them cried. Coral nodded. "That was designed on purpose by Ogel. We should be safe from all of its defenses." Coral had spent the night engineering a careful mechanism into the ship's hull, seperating a portion of the upper deck from the entire lower hold and arming and armoring it. Suddenly, towers rose from the white rocks. Giant laser cannons opened wide and blasts of energy shot out. They struck the water around the warship. Coral shouted, "Everyone into the lower deck!" The entire crew ran into the lower hold, and were astonished at the changes. It now looked... like a submarine. Coral sealed the hatch and pressed a few buttons. The release command caused the submarine to drop down from the hull of the pirate ship, which soon exploded as it was struck by laser blasts from Ogel's defense turrets. Coral opened a laptop computer and gestured for one of the pirates to take the wheel. He plotted a course against Alpha Team's map of the area, and gave orders. The submarine drifted underwater to the entrance to the Goo Caverns. Just as it reached it, a swarm of mechanical sharks descended on the submarine. Many of the pirates yelped in fear, but Coral inserted a command into the computer, a code sequence he remembered from his AT days, and the sharks flew off. Coral spoke. "We are about to pass into the Goo Caverns. Ogel has a number of abandoned bases in there, and some bases that are still well-defended. The abandoned ones can be looted for treasure, but the occupied ones should be went around carefully." "Captain!" Shouted one of the pirates at the front, pointing through the screen. "There's a sealed door up ahead!" Coral's smile dropped. He had hoped the sealed door would be destroyed. They had no way of smashing it down. And then it exploded, and hundreds of Mutant Sea Monsters erupted out. TakunuvaC01 - March 22, 2009 - 5:11 PM IC: The submarine darted around the sea monsters. Meanwhile, Ogel's defense towers and robotic sharks were attacking them, and they were ramming the defense towers. Inside, Coral stared at the pilot in surprise. "Why are we going in? There are probably a lot more inside! We should let Ogel's weapons clean the place out!" The pilot shook his head. He was the most experienced pirate in the crew that Coral had recruited. "And let them secure their treasure inside first? We'll take any risk to get the treasure," he said, and Coral conceded the point at that. The submarine passed through the gate just as a tentacle slammed from outside to strike them. Ogel's computerized defenses, meanwhile, shut the gate, slamming it on the tentacle. Coral performed a scan of the area on his laptop, and the crew readied their weapons. Coral was proud that he had outfitted them with laser-based weapons, not conventional garbage that would be useless against both Drones and Dinosaurs. "We are approaching a number of abandoned small caverns that do not link to the rest of the Goo Caverns and are not flooded. It seems Ogel intended them as a expansionary zone, but with the attack by Mutant Dinosaurs and... other beasts... they were abandoned, full of resources." The pirate crew grinned at these words. "We'll drop a team of three at each of the five sites. Bring back everything you find. Meanwhile, we'll scan the ahead passages to see what else we can raid on this mission," Coral said. The scavengers all donned diving suits, and as the submarine rose upwards until it touched the cavern entrances, they jumped outwards. Coral continued his scans. About an hour later, the teams were picked up, and the supplies, treasure, and weapons they brought in was considerable. Coral smiled, and ordered them to move it into the storage hold in the back. If he did have to rescue anybody from the surface, he didn't want them aware of his activities. "There is an abandoned, half-flooded base ahead, and just beyond that there is a passage leading into the main caverns, where human lifesigns have been detected. This is probably the Dino Attack Team. Half the crew, heavily armed, will investigate the ruined base. Meanwhile, the remaining crew will bring the ship to the main caverns, where we'll disembark and make contact with Dino Attack," Coral ordered. The crew nodded, and the ship continued. It quickly dropped off the pirates and then headed upwards. TakunuvaC01 - March 23, 2009 - 11:04 AM IC: The submarine rose through the tunnel. The Dino Attack agents took some steps back as they saw the black vehicle surface and a hatch pop out. Some agents raised their weapons, but Reptile, after a glance at Hotwire (the two senior agents in absence of Rex) waved them down. A figure stepped out. Reptile took a step back in surprise. "Coral? We thought you left Dino Attack!" he said. Coral, who was wearing a damaged Dino Attack combat suit, shook his head. "Only to help, only to help. I united a band of the fools who call themselves pirates in this modern age, and brought them here, because you said you were bound here. I slipped past Ogel's defenses and brought the ship through the flooded passages leading into the ocean." As he spoke, Tail's eyes widened. "How did you know about that, get in, and survive? Wait... you're... you're Glacier, aren't you! I recognize the voice!" The Alpha Team agent cried, drawing his laser. Coral stepped backwards protectively and put his hand on his weapon. "I was Glacier, yes. After I travelled back in time to the pirates, six months into my adventures I suffered brain damage and awoke remembering nothing, and became Coral. Now, I have regained some of Glacier's memories after a battle with Alpha Team, ironically. But I'm hear to help you. If you need a way out of these caverns, my ship can transport you, and I have a supply of weapons and some fellow modern pirates. TakunuvaC01 - March 28, 2009 - 9:26 PM IC: "While we could escape through Coral's ship, I don't think anyone here has a nuclear weapon, Dino Attack doesn't, if Alpha Team did they would refuse to give it to us, which leaves the Lego City Defense Force (OOC: The army) and I doubt they would hand over one to a group allied with Ogel," interjected Reptile. "I recommend Earthquake Orbs. Blast the caverns to smithereens, use the submarine to make a hasty exit, and drop more earthquake orbs to seal the pass behind us," Reptile added. "Of course, Ogel might be unwilling to give us weapons capable of devastating his own caverns, but fortunately I have a small stockpile stored on my Ogel Drilling Vehicle." As he said this, Tail calculated the odds of this working. Theoretically, Ogel Earthquake Orbs could release controlled detonations, but he didn't know how to do it. Glacier possibly did- he had been a Special AT Agent like his brother, but he didn't know if Coral did. Reptile would have to cross-engineer them rapidly to get it to work. He still remembered the Alpha Team mission to find the first Ice Orb ever built- the best Alpha Team engineer had almost failed to deactivate it, and had had no idea how to control it.